Safe
by Irishnotes92
Summary: Logan and Kendall had done it. They had survived high school and all the drama that had come with it and now they were finally going to college. But when tragedy strikes and Kendall's life changes forever, he will do everything to keep his family safe and together. Established Kogan outside the BTR show universe. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my new story. It's not set in the timeline of the show but uses its characters. I don;t know yet how long its going to be but I know where its going. I've been out of this fanfiction business for a while so I don't know if this story has already been done so if so, my apologies to those authors. Just link me to your stories so I know not to step on peoples toes. Thanks and I hope you like it.**

Chapter 1

Logan had to smile. He had been stood in the doorway of Kendall's bedroom for almost 7 minutes and the other boy still hadn't noticed his presence. He was too busy talking to himself about whether to bring this book or the other or if there would be room for both of his guitars all while blocking out the world with his headphone blasting some song at a ridiculously loud pitch that Logan worried if he would be able to hear anything at all if he kept it up.

The suitcase on the bed and the numerous boxes around the room made Logan smile. They did it. They had actually completed high school despite all of the drama and heart break and exams and fights and they were finally going to college and more importantly they were going together. Being the openly gay couple in an extremely small town in Minnesota was one of the toughest things either of them and their families had gone through but here they were, 3 years later; well 15 years if you count the day Logan moved to Minnesota from Texas. Plus how cliche of them to be the school jock and the nerd to fall in love huh?

Logan was following his dreams to be doctor and had gotten early acceptance to the University of Minnesota Medical school, well there and Harvard but he had never wanted to be that far from Kendall or his parents and Kendall would never leave his mother or his sister. Kendall had gotten a scholarship to play Hockey at Minnesota University and it was only a 2 hour drive from his Mom and Katie. Logan's parents had supported their son in all parts of his life and had accepted Kendall in Logan's life a long time ago. As a gift for them both they had paid the first semester rent on an apartment for the two of them to share. Hence all the boxes in Kendall's room.

Logan had already moved his stuff down to the apartment and today was Kendall's turn but as per usual the blond had left everything to the last minute. It was now going on 10 minutes and Kendall had abandoned the packing for what Logan would assume in Kendall's words was an ultimate air guitar solo. Now Logan couldn't keep in his laughter as the usually graceful hockey player fell backwards over one of the packed boxes. One of the headphones fell out and for the first time Kendall noticed the cute brunette stood in his doorway, evidently amused by his behavior.

"How much of that did you see?"

"I've been stood here for almost...12 minutes now" Logan smirked looking at his watch.

"So all of it then?" Logan nodded before entering the room and offering a hand to the other boy. Once on his feet he gave Logan a quick kiss.

"All set?" Logan questioned. By the looks of things Kendall was nearly there but there was still alot of packing that had to be done.

"It's a work in progress but I should be done soon...I hope" he replied looking around his room. Most of the essentials stuff like clothes and laptop and Hockey gear was packed it was the extra he was having a hard time deciding between, things Logan said made their apartment _'theirs'_ and _'homey'_ "I think I might bring the main things down and if I realise I forgot something I can get it the next weekend my mom comes to visit or we come to visit here"

"Sounds like a plan. Want to go load this stuff in your car?" Logan offered picking up the first box nearest to him.

"What would I do without you?" Kendall smiled picking up another box and following his boyfriend out of his bedroom passing his 13 year old sister Katie on the way "Hey Katie, grab a box will you?" She grabbed one and followed the pair. Kendall gave her a skeptical look. " No comments or remarks"

"Nope" Katie replied with a smile that Kendall didn't trust.

"You don't want money?" Kendall questioned.

"Thanks for offering, I'll have 5 bucks a box" Logan smirked while Kendall groaned. He had walked into that one. It took 25 mins and $20 of Kendall's money to load the essentials into his car. Kendall returned to his room to make sure that they there was anything left.

It was a strange feeling looking at his now half empty room. He looked up when he felt someone watching him from the door. He turned and found his mother looking into the room and watching him, a small sad smile on her face. "Feels weird" he admitted

"For you? How do you think I feel?" she joked stepping into the room.

"Yea I guess" he accepted walking a sitting on his unmade bed as his mother joined him. A thought struck him "Do you remember the last time we were sat like this?"

"Yeah I do" she said with a sad smile. That night Kendall came out to his grandfather, his fathers father Donald Snr. Needless to say, their communication had all but stopped since. He had come to try and convince Kendall to sign up, keep the family tradition of Military service alive. Kendall's father had died during service and he knew it was his mothers worst nightmare for Kendall to enlist. Plus there was the whole_ 'Don't ask, don't tell'_ and that was a real issue for Kendall.

"Think he's ever going to talk to me again?" Kendall wondered.

"Do you want to talk to him again?" she questioned.

"Not really. Still can't say I haven't thought about it" he paused and realised something "I know I've never asked you, but what do you think dad would have said...about me being gay"

Jennifer looked at her son. She knew how hard it had been for him to accept himself and the whole situation with his grandfather had really pushed Kendall but he stood his ground, for Logan and more importantly for himself. It was the first time someone he loved had for all intensive purposes rejected him and yet Kendall had persevered and he was in a great place now. He was going to college, he had met someone special, had fallen in love all while maintaining who he was.

"Kendall, your father would have been so proud of you" He didn't seem to believe her "Kendall look at me" It never ceased to amaze her how alike he was to his father physically but more so he was every bit the man his father was. "He would have loved you no matter who you loved. I know what your grandfather said got to you but I know the man I married and believe me" a sad smile crossed her face at the memory of her husband "he wouldn't have cared"

She reached over and pulled her baby boy into a hug and he hugged her back. "Thanks mom. I don't know how I'm going to survive without you"

"Logan will look after you just like you will look after him. You two will be just fine that I have no worries about" She gave him one more smile before standing. "Just make sure you boys come and visit me okay"

"I'll make sure he comes home don't worry" Logan's voice made them both look up. Jennifer smiled and embraced Logan gently.

"Thank you Logan" She walked out of the room before popping her head back into the room "I'm going to the store to get something special for dinner. Logan I want you and your parents to come too okay!" She scolded lightly. He held his hands up in surrender.

"I'll make sure they're here, don't worry"

"Okay I'm going to take Katie with me, I'll see you boys later"

Kendall was still sat in the same place he had been talking to his mother her seat now take by Logan.

"Did you hear any of that?" Kendall asked.

"A little" Logan admitted. He sensed Kendall didn't want to talk about it anymore so he changed tactics. "So tonight's going to be our first night in our new place, have anything you want to do in mind?" Kendall gave Logan a suggestive grin "I don't think after a two hour drive and unloading all of your stuff up 2 flights of stairs that you'll have the energy for that"

"We'll see" Kendall smirked "So what are we going to do for the day?"

"Well I need to go home and tell my parents about dinner plus I have a few things I want to bring with us tonight" Kendall agreed. As Logan went to leave Kendall stopped him.

"I know I don't say this enough but thank you, for everything" Logan smiled and gently kissed his boyfriend.

"I know just like I am grateful for everything you did and still do for me" Kendall smiled

"Want to head to your house?" Logan nodded. one more quick kiss and they left.

.

"You boys all ready for the big move?" Logan's father, Henry, asked.

"Yea I think so. I have most of my stuff moved down just have one more box to bring with me tonight and then I'm pretty much done. Kendall here though is a little bit further behind" Logan said nudging Kendall with his elbow.

"Hey I'm trying my best I'm just no good with organising stuff like you" Kendall smiled sweetly.

"Flattery will get you no where" Logan scolded lightly.

"Hey its nearly 5, we should head over to Kendall's, Jennifer may need a hand" Joanna, Logan's mother suggested as she entered the living room to find her husband, son and his boyfriend sitting watching the tv. She loved how comfortable Logan was with Kendall around them. It had always been like that of course until they became more than just friends and Logan had been so worried about making his parents uncomfortable. it had taken some time but her son was happy so she was happy.

She had always had a feeling about Logan's sexuality so it wasn't too much of a shock when she found him crying and panicked that he had kissed Kendall and how he was terrified that Kendall was never going to speak to him again and tell everyone at school and how could he have been so stupid. Of course the outcome was very different and Kendall did speak to him again admittedly after taking some time to think about everything but he got there in the end.

"Yea it's weird mom hasn't text me yet either to say shes home. Must have forgotten to charge her phone...again" Kendall said checking his phone again.

"Mom, I'm just going to put the last box in my car, why don't you and dad head oven to Kendall's and we'll follow you guys" Logan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Joanna you ready?" She nodded once and kissed her son and followed her husband out the door.

"I'm going to grab that box and I'll meet you at my car okay?" Logan disappeared up the stairs while Kendall grabbed the keys to Logan's car and went out the front door. Logan's parents had already left. It stuck him that this was Logan's last time at his parents house before he and Kendall officially moved in together. It must have occurred to Logan to because as he left the house he looked back at it with a sad smile.

"You going to miss living here?" Kendall asked talking the box from Logan's hands.

"Yea but I get to start a new life with you so I guess the trade is worth it" Kendall embraced his boyfriend and smiled.

"Well then I had better go and say goodbye to my house so we can go start that life huh?" Logan agreed and kissed Kendall once before jumping into the car. The drive to Kendall's was short and neither spoke on the way. When they arrived on Kendall's street Kendall saw the police car before he saw anything else.

"Why are there cops outside my house?" Kendall questioned more to himself but Logan was asking the same question. He noticed his parents stood with two officers, both looking considerably upset. Logan pulled up next to his parents car. The fact that both of their cars fit in Kendall's drive way somehow registered to Logan that his mom wasn't home. The worst sinking feeling began to crawl into his chest but before he could look at Kendall the confused blond was already out of the car.

"Mr. Knight?" One of the officers questioned. She was young, mid to late 20's but she wasn't wearing a uniform like the other male officer with her.

"That's me, can I help you officers?" Kendall offered. Logan gone over to his parents. The look his father gave him only increased the feeling in Logan's chest. His father shook his head and Logan stepped closer to Kendall.

"If your father around son?" the male officer spoke this time.

"He's dead. It's just me and my mom and sister. They just went to the store but they should be back soon" Kendall felt Logan on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I'm officer Sarah Davis, this is officer Tim Gold. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" she asked looking over his shoulder at the Mitchells.

"Logan's my boyfriend. You can talk in front of him and his parents. Look I don't mean to be rude but why are you here?"

"Kendall let the officers talk" Mr. Mitchell suggested. Kendall gave the officers a look to continue. The officers shared a look before conceding.

"Mr. Knight, Kendall, right?" Officer Davis asked gently "I'm here about you Mother and sister...they were involved in car accident earlier today"

Every inch of colour in Kendall's face drained. He felt like the world was spinning but he had to get control of himself. His family needed him.

"Well are they okay? Are they hurt? How did it happen?" too many questions were going through his head. Logan placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder in support but these questions too were running through his mind. Katie and Mrs. Knight were his family too.

"I'm sorry Kendall, your mother was killed in the accident" And that was it.

.

**So there we go. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The world must be ending, right? All of the oxygen in the world had suddenly disappeared because suddenly it was hard to breath and he felt light-headed. Seriously, why was it so hard to breath? And why was his face wet?

"Kendall!" Logan's voice suddenly broke the deafening silence around him and air made its way violently into his lungs. He was shaking, so hard he could barely see. His mind was going into over time but the clearest image was his mother's smile.

_No, no she couldn't dead. He was just talking to her a few hours ago. She was fine._

"Kendall?" Mrs. Mitchell's voice was distant. The noises around him were distorted. His head felt it was going to explode. The shaking seemed was getting worse.

"Kendall, please talk to me?" Logan begged. Kendall managed to look up at the brunette. Logan's heart broke at how lost Kendall looked. "Kendall I have no clue what you feel right now and I am so sorry but you need to get to Katie" It then struck Logan the officers hadn't mentioned what had happened to Katie.

"Katie?" her name seemed to snap Kendall out of his trance. "Katie!" He looked at the officers desperately. He had barely registered the news of his mother he knew deep in his mind that he couldn't handle something happening to her.

"Your sister survived the crash but" Kendall had almost let out a breath of relief. But what? "She suffered serious injuries in the accident"

"How serious?" Mr. Mitchel questioned.

"We don't know. I know this is a lot to take in but we are going to need you to come to the hospital with us. We need somebody to I.D. your mother's body"

"Can't that wait?" Logan questioned.

"Or could I or my wife do it instead? He's only 18!" Mr. Mitchell requested.

"It's Kendall's decision" Officer Davis conceded. "Kendall?"

All Kendall knew is he wanted to get to Katie. And he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing his mom right now. He knew she would want him to be with Katie.

"I want to see my sister" Kendall said, knowing he was making the right decision "Could the Mitchell's...do the other thing?" He couldn't bring himself to say it. The officer nodded.

"Would you like us to take you to the hospital?" The officer offered.

"Can I take him?" Logan asked.

"Yea I'd rather go with Logan" Kendall nodded. The officers nodded.

"We will meet you at the hospital and again we are very sorry for your loss" Both officers nodded in respect and went to their car.

"Come on boys we'll go in our car" Mr. Mitchell lead his wife to his car. Logan squeezed Kendall's shoulder to get his attention.

"Kendall, you ready?" He nodded silently and allowed himself to be lead to the car. Nobody spoke on the way to the hospital. It was all Logan could do to hold Kendall's hand on the journey will while blonde stared silently out of the window.

_Why? Why Kendall? And why Jennifer?_ Logan just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Kendall and Katie were basically orphaned. Why do bad things happen to good people? And poor Katie is seriously injured. If Logan was having a hard time processing this he couldn't even begin to imagine what Kendall was going through. The thought made Logan squeeze Kendall's hand. It was somewhat reassuring when Kendall squeezed it back.

.

When they got to the hospital a doctor led the Mitchell's away.

"I'm going to go get the doctor treating Katie, you boys can wait here okay?" Officer Davis walked away leaving Logan and Kendall alone for the first time since the car. Kendall hadn't said anything since leaving his house.

"Kendall?" The younger boy looked up. Not many people knew Logan was older. Kendall always said it was a good thing, Logan would always look young even when he, Kendall looked older than he really was. "I know its a stupid question but are you okay?"

"You're right" Kendall nodded "That is a stupid question" Logan nodded and stopped the conversation there. He didn't expect it when Kendall spoke again. "I'm sorry"

"What? Kendall don't be. You're right it was a stupid question"

"I know but still, I shouldn't have snapped at you" Logan closed the two feet between them and embraced his boyfriend in a hug which was returned, much to Logan's relief.

"I'm going to be here okay! I'll be with you for all of this okay?" Kendall nodded into Logan's shoulder and he didn't seem to want to break the hug and Logan wasn't breaking it anytime soon. And they didn't until a cough caused them to look up.

"Kendall, this is Dr. Wright, he's been looking after Katie" Officer Davis introduced an older African-American woman in her 30's maybe. She gave both boys a sad smile.

"How's Katie?" Kendall asked quickly.

"Your sister is a strong girl. She hit her head in the accident so we've kept her sedated but there is no injuries to her brain, no bleeding or swelling from any of the scans we did, just a severe concussion. She does have a broken ankle and some superficial bruising and scars" Kendall nodded taking in all the information.

"So can I see her?" Kendall asked quickly.

"Sure, follow me" The doctor led them to another part of the hospital and on to a ward. Before entering Katie's room she stopped again. "When you see her she will be connected to some machinery, it's just monitoring her heart rate and such, nothing major okay" Kendall nodded in understanding.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Logan offered. Kendall had taken his hand after they broke their hug and he was still holding on to it now, his grip tightening to a point where Logan questioned the circulation of blood in his hands but he didn't let go.

"Thank you" Dr. Wright opened the door and allowed the two boys to enter.

Kendall really didn't see know what to think as he entered the room. He had no idea what to do, where to look. Katie was always kind of small for her age but in the bed now she looked tiny. I think white bandage covered the top of her head, Kendall assumed happened when she hit her head in the accident. Her broken ankle was elevated off the bed on a pillow and her arms and cheeks there were visible cuts and scraps and bruises marred her pale skin. Without realising it, Kendall moved to the chair beside her bed, only now letting go of Logan's hand only to take Katie's gently in his own.

Logan had stayed near the doorway and allowed Kendall to have his moment with her. Officer Davis tapped him on the shoulder and motioned him from the room. After a quick glance back to Kendall he stepped into the corridor.

"Logan right?" he nodded "We need to contact Kendall's next of kin, would you know who that would be? There is no name on our records" Dr. Wright asked.

"There's no one. Kendall and Katie and Mrs. Knight, it was just the three of them. His Dad died a couple of years ago"

"No aunts or uncles or grandparents?" She pushed.

"His mom was adopted as a child, she never knew her parents she has a half sister but I don't now her name. I don't think she and her had ever met. His dad was an only child" Logan wracked his brains for a name, maybe Kendall had mentioned it once.

"And his father's parents?"

"They haven't been around for years. They don't get along very well" Logan said firmly "The last thing they both need is that man here, trust me!"

"That is not a decision you can make, Logan" Officer Davis replied. "Do you know how to contact him?"

"Look even if I wanted to I can't help you. He cut Kendall and Katie and Mrs. Knight out of his life almost 3 years ago. They haven't heard from him since. Believe me, he is not a good man and he is the last person that Katie and Kendall need now"

"Okay, we won't call him...for now" Dr. Wright conceded "But when he's ready I will need to ask Kendall this. He's going to need help with this"

"He has help. He has me and my parents" Logan replied adamantly.

"Okay, like I said when he's ready we will ask Kendall what he wants to do" Logan noticed his parents coming down the corridor. His mother looked like she had been crying, his father looked no better. The sudden realisation that Kendall had no parents made Logan appreciate his parents all the more that when they got close enough he went straight to his mothers arms. She understood immediately.

.

Kendall honestly hadn't realised Logan wasn't in the room. He was too busy watching every breath that Katie took, watching the slow and even rise and fall of her chest. He swore he could feel a small pulse in her hand as he held it. The constant beeping from her heart monitor was beginning to irritate him. He didn't know when the accident had happened so he didn't know how long Katie had been out or when she would wake up. The doctor didn't say.

Now that he came to think about it he didn't know how the accident had even happened. And what was he suppose to tell Katie about their mom? She was 13 and both of her parents were dead. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room. Logan walked straight to him and put his arms around Kendall's shoulders. Kendall relaxed into his chest.

"She's going to be fine Kendall"

"I know" He slouched into his chair "I just don't know how to tell her about mom"

"I don't know either but just let her know that she has you, okay?" Kendall may have nodded but he knew it wouldn't be that simple. He remembered the night their mom had told them about their father dying. The confusion, the not knowing what to do, the hurt. Not that he didn't feel that now, he did. Honestly it felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest which also felt like it was turning to acid but this time he didn't get to go and cry in his room or have his mother put her arms around him and promise him everything would be fine. Now it was just Katie and him and she needed him to be strong and look like he was in control because he was the adult now and he had to make sure she was okay. He just didn't know how he was going to do it yet.

.

It was going on 8 when the nurse entered to check on Katie, along with Dr. Wright.

"Is everything okay?" Kendall asked worriedly. "Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"Everything looks normal. Her vitals are good" Dr. Wright looked up at the blond teen in front of her. She knew he couldn't be more than 17 or 18. Her heart hurt from him. She had been told by the officers his father was dead and his boyfriend had said it was just Kendall, his sister and his mother. She cleared her throat from the emotion building and looked back down at her charts.

"Well if everything is fine then why is she still unconscious?" She could see that he was terrified something was wrong with his sister.

"Like I said earlier we weren't sure how bad Katie's injuries were so we sedated her while we did her scans. Once we discovered there was nothing of major concern we stopped the sedation and now we are allowing her to wake up in her own time. She is suffering from a severe concussion and she was in a car accident her body has gone through a lot today, right now she needs all the rest she can get okay?"

"Yeah and thank you for everything" Kendall said. He was about to retake his seat when the Doctor spoke again.

"I think I should let you know that Child Protective Services are going to want to speak with you"

"What? Why, I don't understand?"

"Because you and Katie have lost both of your parents they are going to make sure you are both okay financially and otherwise. They also asked me to ask for a next of kin"

"There isn't any" Kendall said automatically "My mom has a half-sister but they've never met, I don't even know her name"

"Grandparents?" she asked. She noticed Kendall shift uncomfortably and Logan rest a supportive hand on his arm.

"I told you already, bringing that man here isn't to help" Logan injected. Kendall shot him a quick look and the hand on his arm gave a helpful squeeze and he sighed.

"Logan its fine" Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose "I can't believe I'm doing this...Sergeant Donald Knight Snr., my dad's dad. He lives in Florida, I don't know his number"

"Thank you. I will pass that onto CPS" Kendall nodded and retook his seat, his head dropping back into his hands.

"God I hope I don't regret this" Logan stood at the foot of Katie's bed watching him, he could feel his eyes on the top of his head. "What Logan? I can feel you watching me"

"I'm just worried about you. I can't help but remember what happened the last time that man was here"

"I'm fine and don't worry about him. He'll probably hang up on them as soon as they say my name anyway" He retook Katie's hand hoping that would be the end of it.

"Well I'm sorry but its my job to worry about you" He walked the side of Kendall's chair and crouched to eye level. He gently pulled Kendall's chin to look at him. "The last time you saw him, I got a phone call from your m..mom to say you were in the hospital. I'm just afraid that if he comes here he might hurt you again" Kendall sighed and raided his hand to his chin to remove Logan's hand and take it in his own. He kissed it once.

"That's not going to happen again. I was 15 it was hardly an even fight" he joked lightly."Logan, I just told her because it's not worth fighting with them about this. They would have found him sooner or later. At least if he turns up now I won't be off guard, okay?"

Logan sighed and nodded. It was Kendall's choice. A moan from the bed made them both looked up. Katie's eyes fluttered before finally opening.

"Katie?" Kendall rose from his chair to lean over her. Her eyes scanned the room quickly before they rested on Kendall.

"Hospital?" her voice was small and scared.

"Yeah sis, its going to be fine okay. I am right here!" He promised. Logan tapped his shoulder.

"I'll go and get the doctor"

"Kendall?" Kendall's eyes went back to his sister. He pushed a stray hair from her face.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere" Her lipped quivered and she looked down at her sheets. Kendall lifted her chin, exactly how Logan had did to his "Do you remember what happened?"

She nodded and small clear tears began flowing down her face.

"I tried to wake mom up, I tried b...but my h...head hurt so bad and she,she wouldn't wake up" Kendall quickly bundled Katie in his arms. Her small body clung to him. "I tried Kendall...I swear"

"I know Katie, I know" He fought back the tears that threatened to drown him.

"She's gone, isn't she?" her voice was so small. Kendall's none answer was enough before she again fell into tears. This time Kendall couldn't hold them all in. He wiped away his stray tears and took a deep breath. He had to be strong for her now.

.

**Thank you to those who reviewed. I am aware this is not an amazing but its a filler chapter I suppose. Sorry for the delay too. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Kendall woke his watch told him it was 4.07a.m. He blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes and sat up, his body protested from the angle he had fallen asleep. A blanket slipped from his shoulder as he did so, he assumed Logan had put it over him. He looked over to the bed. Katie was sleeping, fitfully but asleep. It had taken almost an hour before she calmed down enough to have the nurses and doctor check her. Everything seemed fine, there was no permanent injuries anyway.

Logan and his parents had left sometime around midnight after much persuasion from Kendall. There was no point in all of them being here. Logan had put up most of the fight but Kendall just needed to be alone with his sister and he knew Logan respected that. He promised he would be back first thing in the morning.

Logan's parents had been amazing. He honestly couldn't have done what they did for him in identifying his mother and they were looking after all the funeral arrangements too. Kendall honestly didn't know where to start with that. It was hard enough to think about actually attending it.

There had been no more said about CPS. Kendall didn't know what they were going to ask or need from him. He was scared, he knew that much. How was he supposed to look after Katie? He had a job in the local supermarket but he had recently quit so he and Logan could move down to Minneapolis for College.

College! Kendall had completely forgotten. He and Logan were leaving. He didn't live at home anymore. His home was a small two bed apartment in a small college town 2 hours from here. How was he meant to leave Katie now? He couldn't. He needed to get a job and look after Katie now. He couldn't just up and leave now. College would just have to wait. He was staying at home. None of his stuff had been moved yet so it would be easy for him to just put his stuff back in his room.

Now he would just have to tell Logan.

.

When Logan had arrived the following morning he picked up a small bunch of yellow flowers on his way for Katie along with some breakfast for both of the Knights. He had his dad drop him off at Kendall's house to pick up his car before heading to the hospital. It was a strange feeling looking at the house. A few of the neighbors had heard about Mrs. Knight and had left a few bunches of flowers. He decided to use his spare key to park Kendall's car in the drive. All of his boxes were still in the back. For now Logan decided to ignore them. They gave him a sinking feeling when he looked at them and right now he just didn't want to face that. He quickly reached in for the suitcase and pulled it out, opening it and grabbing some clean clothes for Kendall before returning it to the car.

Logan didn't know how Kendall was. He hadn't answered Logan's text message that morning making Logan worried but he tried to push it to the back of his mind and just wait to see how Kendall was doing. When he got to Katie's room neither of the Knights were there. When he stepped out of the room he walked in Kendall himself.

"Oh hey. Where's Katie?" Logan questioned looking back in the room.

"They wanted to make sure that there was no more damage from the head injury I think. Dr. Wright said its just precaution"

"Okay. Have you eaten yet?" When Kendall shook his head Logan handed him the brown paper bag with the food he had brought with him. Kendall gave him a thankful smile and went to sit in the chair in Katie's room. Logan followed and sat on Katie's now empty bed. He watched Kendall eat before questioning him. "Did you sleep?"

"A bit, not much though" Logan nodded in understanding. "Just couldn't seem to shut my brain up, you know"

"Yea I guess that's understandable" He stalled for a second before continuing "Has the doctor said anymore about CPS?" Kendall nodded.

"Yea someone is coming this morning. They want to talk to us before Katie gets out of here which the doctor said could be tonight or tomorrow morning" Kendall rubbed the back of his neck, slouching in his seat.

"Well that's good isn't it? Katie coming home?" Logan offered. Kendall let out a hollow laugh.

"Home to what?" Logan dropped his head deciding to not push the issue. He instead held out the bag of clothes he had brought him.

"Here, I brought you some clean clothes. I thought you might want to change" When Kendall finally looked up, Logan tried to give him a supportive smile. He tried to return it before taking the bag.

"Thank you" Just then Katie was wheeled back into the room at that moment. Logan jumped up from the bed when she came near and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Katie. How you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay" she said lightly, not really looking at him. Kendall assisted the nurse putting Katie on the bed. She asked if they needed anything.

"Well your breakfast will be here soon, okay Katie?" She nodded as she got herself comfortable on the bed. As the nurse left Logan spoke again.

"Don't worry I've got you covered" he smiled as he handed her the second bag he had brought with him. She again thanked him as she took the bag and began eating. "And I got you these too" He placed the flowers on her bedside locker. She actually gave a small smile.

"Thanks Logan" Kendall knew she would be okay with Logan for a few minutes. He excused himself to get changed and walked to the nearest bathroom. Once changed he went to the sink and finally looked at himself in the mirror. He barely looked himself. He looked older and he looked tired. His eyes seemed dimmer than normal. He couldn't keep looking at himself like that so he threw water on his face to wake himself up before cleaning up and heading back to Katie's room. He vaguely registered that Logan must have gotten these clothes from his car. He was brought back to his dilemma from last night but he couldn't think about that now.

When he got back to Katie's room he was stopped by Dr. Wright who was stood with a blonde woman in her 50's Kendall guessed. He assumed this was the CPS woman. He walked up to the two women.

"Kendall this is Debbie Griffin she is with Child Protective Services. She just wants to talk to you and Katie" The woman held out her hand to Kendall which he took.

"I am so sorry to hear about your mother. How is your sister doing?" Her tone was kind and comforting but Kendall just couldn't put his guard down.

"Yeah she's good. Confused I guess" She nodded and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"That is understandable" She picked up her bag looked at Kendall again. "Shall we go and talk to Katie" Kendall nodded and lead the woman to Katie's room. Logan and Katie was talking and Kendall was glad to see Katie seemed to be smiling at whatever Logan was saying. Both looked up when Kendall and the woman walked into the room. Kendall decided to make the introductions.

"Katie this is Mrs. Griffin. She needs to talk to us about some stuff" Debbie walked to the bed and held a hand out to Katie.

"Please call me Debbie" Katie took her hand. Her eyes fell on Logan and she extended her hand to him. "And you are?"

"Sorry I'm Logan" she smiled withdrawing her hand.

"Are you a friend of the family?" she quizzed, not in a pushy way just a conversational way. Logan looked to Kendall to see his reaction. When he got no response of any kind, he gave a polite smile.

"Something like that" She gave him a questioning look before Kendall came to Logan's side.

"Logan's my boyfriend" Debbie seemed to be taken aback but pushed it aside and smiled again.

"Oh, well you boys do make a handsome pair I must say" Kendall seemed to relax a bit. Debbie placed her bag on the table at the foot of Katie's bed, setting herself up. Logan took Kendall's hand and squeezed it.

"I'll just leave you to it then...Do either of you want something my parents will be on their way soon" Both said no before Logan left the room. Kendall replaced Logan on the edge of Katie's bed. Debbie took Kendall's chair and smiled at the pair. It was Katie who spoke first.

"I don't understand who you are" Looking at the woman sat beside her bed. Debbie smile and pulled out a badge before handing it to Katie.

"Like Kendall said I am Debbie Griffin. I work for Child Protective Services. I'm just here to make sure that since it is just you and Kendall now that you are both okay" Katie had always been more mature from her age and was skeptical of the woman.

"Put we're fine" Katie said addimently.

"Katie, you and Kendall have lost both of your parents and believe me I am very sorry for your loss but it is my job to make sure that you are okay and that you will be looked after in a safe and proper environment. Do you understand?"

"You want to make sure Kendall can look after me" Kendall placed a protective arm around Katie's shoulder and rubbing her arm.

"I think it is quite clear your brother is very capable of looking after you. My job is to make sure that it is the best thing for you" Kendall could almost feel Katie's temper before he heard it.

"It is the best thing for me! You're not going to take me away from him!" it was clear Katie was getting upset. Kendall tried to relax her but it did no good. "NO! No, you're not leaving me too, okay! I'm staying with you" She had now turned herself away from Mrs. Griffin into Kendall's chest and was sobbing into his clean shirt. Mrs. Griffins gave a sad smile as the door opened and Dr. Wright and Logan walked in after hearing Katie's cry.

"Is everything okay in here?" the doctor questioned. Mrs. Griffin gathered her things.

"I don't think Katie is up for talking much now" she looked at Kendall. "I'll be in touch, okay?" he nodded, turning his attention back to Katie who was repeating the fact Kendall and her were not being split up over and over into his chest. As Debbie left, Logan followed. He caught her at the end of the hallway just as his parents were arriving.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Griffin?" she turned at the sound of her name and smiled at him.

"Can I help you? Oh it's Logan right?" she said once she got a look at his face. He nodded. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Can you be straight with me? Is Katie going to be able to stay with Kendall?" His father had joined him at his side.

"Logan is everything okay?" he turned his attention to the woman his son was talking to. "Hi, I'm Henry Mitchell - Logan's father. You are?"

"Hello, I am Debbie Griffin. I am with Child Protection Services. I'll be taking over Katie Knights case" They shook hands and Logan's mother introduced herself to the woman. To Logan's surprise, his mother spoke.

"Perfect we were told you were coming to see Katie. We rang your office this morning to speak to you but we were told you had left" Debbie smiled.

"Oh you're the family who is applying for temporary guardianship of Katie" Logan looked at his parents stunned. Both of his parents nodded

"Dad what are you talking about? Temporary guardianship? Have you spoken to Katie and Kendall about this?"

"Its more like a helping hand Logan. The last thing Jennifer would have wanted was to see Kendall and Katie split up. Kendall's only 18 years old. How is he meant to look after Katie on his own?" His mother cut across her husband to answer.

"He's not on his own. He's got me!"

"Yes and we don't deny that Kendall is going to need your support now more than ever but it doesn't change the fact that Kendall is barely an adult. All the best intentions in the world won't be worth anything if he can't support Katie financially. What happens when you both go to college in the fall? What happens to Katie then?"

Logan was so angry at his parents for doing this behind Kendall's back but he couldn't help but see the logic behind all of this. He had avoided the college issue when he got Kendall's clothes from the car and the sinking feeling he felt when he did so. Now that feeling was returning. But still this was Kendall's life. It was unfair of them to be planning it without him there.

"I don't know but don't talk about him when he's not here. This is his life, his family. He should get a say in this" Debbie could tell there were a lot of emotions coming out so she decided to put a stop to this discussion now.

"Look, Logan I admire the way you're standing up for Kendall but your parents raise valuable points about Kendall's financial stability. Mr and Mrs. Mitchell I need to head back to my office but I will be in contact with you and Kendall in the next day or so, okay?" They nodded and shook her hand before she left. She turned to Logan last.

"I will do my best for them both okay?" She promised. He nodded, resigned that he wouldn't win this battle today. He thanked her and she walked away from the three of them. Logan then turned to his parents.

"Do me a favour? Don't mention this to Kendall or Katie just yet. This is the last thing Katie needs now, she's already terrified that she's going to be taken away from Kendall" His parents nodded and promised they wouldn't say anything for now. And headed down to Katie's room.

.

The rest of the day passed relatively without hassle. Katie had cried herself to sleep and had woken at some point in the afternoon. After lunch she watched some movies on Logan's Netflix. At 7 the nurse came in with a smile on her face.

"Doctor says you are good to go, Ms. Knight" she smiled grateful to finally be leaving this place. Logan had gotten Katie some clothes that afternoon when he went to grab lunch. She changed into them while Kendall went to sign whatever paperwork needed to be signed for her to leave. It was decided for the next week at least, Katie would use the wheelchair due to her concussion and general health after the accident. To Kendall's surprise, Katie accepted the request from the doctor though he wasn't sure if it was to do with her just wanting to leave the hospital quicker and an argument with her doctor would mean a longer stay. After a few thank you's, sorry's and goodbyes Katie finally left the hospital.

She and Kendall went in Logan's car. When they pulled up to Kendall's house there was another car already in the drive apart from Kendall's, one neither he or Katie recognised. Kendall carried Katie to the door while Logan opened it for him bringing Katie's chair with him. There was a light on in the living room when he opened the door.

"Hello?" He motioned for Logan and Katie to stay where they were. He cautiously walked towards the living room " Somebody there?" He stepped around the door-frame and stopped.

"Hello Kendall" This was the last thing Kendall needed now.

"Granddad"

.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I appreciate it, I really do.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan woke the next morning to find Kendall was no longer beside him. He sat up and checked his watch. 6.04a.m. He got up and made his way to the hallway where he heard the faint sounds of the shower running. Deciding to leave Kendall to his thoughts he returned to bed. His mind returned to the tense events of the night before.

.

"Granddad" Logan heard Kendall's voice and instantly froze at the name. No! Kendall didn't need him here, not now. Katie too looked visibly shocked. In her chair she attempted to push herself into the room but was too physically weak to do so. Logan stepped behind her and pushed not wanting to leave Kendall alone with that man any longer.

When they entered the living room both Kendall and his Grandfather were still, both just looking at each other, neither speaking. Logan noticed how Donald's eyes flickered to him when he entered but it was quick that Logan wasn't even sure it had happened. All four of them stood in silence for a second before Kendall spoke again.

"What are you doing here?"

His Grandfather's expression remained firm "Child Protective Services called me. They told me about your mother" Kendall nodded, his guard immediately up, arms folded across his chest.

"Still doesn't explain what you're doing here" He pushed. Now his Grandfather's firm stance slipped ever so slightly and he bowed his head.

"I came to pay my respects Kendall" He said not looking at Kendall now but Katie "How are you Princess?" It had always been the only time Kendall ever heard him come of out Military mode was when he spoke to Katie. She had always been his little Princess. She looked at her brother almost afraid of hurting his feelings by talking to her Grandfather. In truth, the only reason she was angry with him was because of what he did to Kendall but she could never say she hated her Grandfather, not like she knew Kendall and her mother did.

In truth she was somewhat glad to see him. He had always given her the sense of protection and with what she had been through recently she suddenly needed that protection. She had missed him. Her mother knew that. Both she and Kendall had visited him when they could up until the fight. Despite the nickname he generally treated her like a grownup, showed her things from his Military past, a career Kendall had never really been interested in. When he left after the fight it was easy to be angry with him because he hurt her brother for something he couldn't control about himself but now that he was in front of her Katie couldn't deny she was happy he was here.

She looked him in the eye and nodded to his question "I'm okay" before she could finish Kendall cut across her.

"Well now that you've paid your respects and can see we are perfectly fine, you can leave" He stepped back, arm extended to the door. When he made no move to leave Kendall repeated himself.

"What about the funeral?" Donald asked. "You don't know how to organise one, the money behind it?"

"You're right I don't" Kendall nodded. At the mention of the word funeral Katie couldn't hold her tears and wiped them away hastily. Kendall's resolve broke and he decided it was best for her to not hear this conversation. "I'm going to bring Katie upstairs. She needs her rest" He turned to Logan "Could you help?" he nodded. Kendall lifted Katie to her room, Logan following with her chair and bags. Both noticed that Donald had not moved from his place in the living room and Kendall knew better than to ignore him. He wouldn't give up and military training had given him excellent patience.

Once Katie was in her room, Logan excused himself. Kendall helped her into bed and covered her with the blanket.

"I need to go and talk to Granddad about...stuff but can I ask you a favor?" She nodded. "Keep Logan up here please. I don't need him and Granddad in the same room right now" She nodded, understanding.

"Please don't fight with him Kendall" she whispered. Kendall gave her a confused look.

"Logan?"

"No, Granddad"He seemed to be in shock from her response but she pushed "Whether you like it or not, he's the only family we have now" Deciding not to push the argument with his sister about the lack of use he truly believed his Grandfather could have in their lives he nodded and left the room. Logan was sat on the floor outside the door to Katie's room. Kendall extended a hand and pulled Logan up from the ground.

"Everything okay?" he asked. Kendall nodded.

"Yeah but I need to go and deal with him so can you stay with Katie?" Kendall asked "She's a bit upset and I don't want her on her own just now" Logan nodded.

"Will _you_ be okay on your own?" Logan was evidently worried at Donald's presence in the house and Kendall knew he had good reason to be.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I've promised Katie no fighting so I'm just going to find out what he wants and then send him out the door and out of our lives for good"

"Okay but if you need me just call me" He then slipped into Katie's bedroom. Kendall gathered his thoughts before heading downstairs into the living room. He passed his grandfather and led the way into the Kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?" He decided playing nice was the best option now.

"No, I'm fine"

"How long have you been here?" Kendall asked.

"I got the first plane out this morning, I've been _here_ for the last hour or so" he placed his jacket over the back of one of the dining chairs. "I know you don't believe me but I am sorry about what happened to your mother"

"Healthy skepticism I guess considering you haven't spoken to us in 3 years that you suddenly care now" Kendall threw back. He took a small amount of pride in the way his grandfather tensed at the mention of the events of three years ago.

"That is not why I came back" he said trying not to raise that topic "I came to pay my respects to your mother and to help where I can. For my son it is the least I can do" The mention of his father in the current climate of his mothers passing made Kendall falter in his resolve ever so slightly. He had of course been putting off the big questions about his and Katie's future but he wasn't about to let this man back into his life or his head now for any reason.

"Well we don't need your help so I guess you came all this way for nothing. You can leave now" he kept his voice and tone even. He told Katie they wouldn't fight and he wouldn't but he said nothing about being hostile.

"And how do you plan to organise a funeral? You just admitted to me you have no clue where to start or what to do"

"You're right I don't. I don't know how to plan a funeral considering I was 11 when Dad died. And now Mom! No, I don't know what I'm doing but I have people around me who loved Mom and Katie and me, _for me_, you do and they are going to help me. So thank you for the offer but we don't need you so if you don't mind, I want you to go!"

Donald dropped his head. He gathered his jacket and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Okay, but I would like to attend the service. This is my number and the room number of the hotel I'm staying in. Just let me know" Kendall was taken aback by how easy it was to make him leave but he didn't complain. He had no intention of letting him know about any service but he nodded and followed the man to the door. Neither said goodbye and soon Kendall was shutting the door behind him. He locked it and leaned against it for a moment before making his way back into the living room.

After 20 minutes of time to himself he looked up to find Logan watching him from the doorway. The brunette walked to the seat beside him and sat, placing a hand on Kendall's shoulder. Kendall relaxed back into Logan's waiting arms and allowed himself to close his eyes and forget about everything. Thankfully Logan didn't push for answers or ask any questions. He simple stroked Kendall's hair while he rested before deciding to wake him so they could go to bed. Kendall was glad his mind didn't fight the sleep and he allowed himself to just dream.

.

Logan had heard most of the conversation between Kendall and his Grandfather. Katie had fallen asleep pretty soon after he had gone into her and he had sat on the staircase and listened, wanting to be closer should something happen between the pair. Thankfully Kendall and Donald had both kept their composure and he had left with incident. But Logan knew he would be back. Kendall had slept through the night relatively peacefully as far as Logan knew. He usually would wake if Kendall was having a fitful dream.

Kendall returned to the room after his shower surprised to find Logan awake at the early hour.

"Did I wake you?"

"More like your absence woke me" Logan smiled. Kendall nodded, returning to bed.

"Sorry I could still feel the hospital on me" Logan nodded.

"How are you feeling...after last night" Logan answered after a silence he decided not to push it. "You know what never mind"

"No, no Logan. Honestly I don't know how I feel seeing him. I think with everything going on right now I don't need the added drama of letting him get back into my life or my head so I guess...I just don't want him here" Logan nodded.

"That's your choice Kendall. If you don't want him at the service, you can that and he won't be allowed there" Kendall nodded. Deciding to get a few more hours sleep he turned into Logan and closed his eyes willing himself back into unconsciousness. Logan didn't protest but he couldn't go back to sleep. He instead inspected Kendall's half empty room. All of its old belongings were still in Kendall's car parked in the drive way and it brought up too many doubts he had about his and Kendall's new life in their own apartment. He tried desperately to try and think of a way for this to work but he knew deep in his heart that Kendall had already made up his mind about what he was going to do next. So he decided that for now, he would keep lying to himself. Because it hurt less than admitting the truth.

.

Kendall found himself in a situation mirroring Logan's when he woke to find his boyfriend gone. The smell of breakfast made him walk towards the kitchen before he heard Katie.

"Kendall can you help me downstairs?" He entered her room to find her sitting on the edge of her bed her chair just out of arms reach. She gave him a smile smile as he lifted her from the bed down to the dining room table before heading back up to get her chair. When he came back, he noticed Logan's wasn't in the kitchen either. Instead he found a note saying he had gone home to change and would be back later. Oh and he had made breakfast.

Kendall served Katie her food before joining her. Neither spoke while eating. Kendall could sense there was something on Katie's mind or something she wasn't saying to him. Clearing away the plates he turned on her.

"Okay, what's wrong? I can feel that something's not right" When she shrugged he retook his seat beside her. "Katie?" He hand came up from under the table and the card with their Grandfather's details was in her hand. "Why have you got that?"

"Was on the table when you brought me down earlier" she was now playing with the card with her fingers. "What did he say last night?"

"That he wanted to go to Mom's service and to help where he can" Kendall answered honestly.

"What did you say?"

"That we didn't need his help" Kendall said, this time slightly more defiant in his tone. "What's going on Katie?"

She bowed her head and refused to look at him as she spoke"Would it be such a bed thing if he did come?" Kendall was taken aback by his sisters worlds. She sensed his anger and continued "I just mean what harm could it do to let him go to the service?"

"Katie..."Kendall really tried not to raise his voice or the tone of it "You know why I can't have him there" now if Kendall was taken aback before then he was now as Katie lifted her head, pain and anger flooding her features, tears running from her eyes.

"And what if I want him there! Have you thought about if maybe I wanted a say? She was my mother too!" Her anger seemed to wear out and she rested her head in her hands. Kendall couldn't speak. He didn't have to as Katie kept talking. "I know he hurt you and I know that he has done some stupid things but he is all we have left Kendall. He wouldn't have come if he didn't care about us. Have you thought about trying to make things right with him"

"I never had a problem with him Katie. You know why he stopped talking to us. I can't help who I am or who I love and that was something he could never understand. I didn't have a choice in this" Katie looked at her brother now as his voice seemed to break at his last words. She was suddenly so angry with herself for what she had said. Of course he never chose this. All the fighting, the ridicule from not only his grandfather but others in their small town and it had almost broken him. She reached out her hand to his and took it. He gripped it tightly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just scared about what's going to happen to us. What if that Debbie woman takes me away from you?" Kendall left his seat and kneeled infront of her.

"No one is going to take you away from me! Okay I won't let that happen" Katie nodded allowing gravity to let her fall into her brothers shoulder. "Like you said, we are all we have left okay I am not going to let them take you away"

"You promise?"

"I promise!" and he meant it!

.


End file.
